


Of Cats and Chains

by Kitty_KatAllie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older, simple oneshot. Read and find out just how two shy and confused teenagers finally confess their feelings. Though foxboys, cats, and misunderstandings get in the way, love will triumph at last...with a slight mistake. LEMON! This was written before Shippuden. I knew the character designs and that was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and Chains

Of Cats and Chains

Kiba shuffled through the streets of Konoha with heavy feet. He shoved his bare hands further into his pockets and sighed, his breath misting out in front of him. During the past two weeks, the temperature had dropped drastically. He was secretly hoping it  _wouldn't_ snow. Snow re ally messed with his sense of smell and made him feel blind and half-dead. A wet, cold nose pressed against his wrist and Kiba glanced down.

"Oi, Akamaru, cold nose, not good!" Akamaru answered with a doggy laugh and then barked.

" **A re going to get something to eat? Or go home? I'm getting cold, too.**"

"It's finally getting through that thick fur?"

" **Well, we've been w andering around like idiots for over an hour. A **_**be ar**_ **would be cold by now.** "

"Ah, shut up. I'm looking for something."

" **For** _ **Hin ata? For her birthday**_" Akamaru teased with a smirk. Kiba growled lowly as heat rushed to his already pink cheeks.

"So what. I wanna get her something for her eighteenth birthday. So, help me find something and we can go home," Kiba snapped flatly.

They both began to search the shops around them, glancing through windows and sniffing at foods. Finally, Kiba stopped. In front of him, a small stand of jewelry with a small man huddled in thick coats sitting behind it was set up next to a teashop.

Kiba jogged over to the stand and his eyes skimmed over the merchandise. It seemed mainly made up of chains, pendants, and a few rings. His eyes caught on a small gold ring with a tiny sapphire butterfly. The price made him a little queasy, though.

" **Ooh, ooh, get th at! The dog one right there! It's made of a stone that matches her eyes, Kiba!**"

"How can you tell? You're color blind!"

" **I c an tell! It shimmers like Hinata's eyes do! And it's really pale!** **Come on, get th at one!**"

"No way. I'm not going to buy her a  _dog_ neckl ace. It doesn't fit her…" His eyes finally fell on something that looked good. A silver chain with a thin, flat, pendant. Carved out of the thin silver was the figure of a cat sitting neatly on its back paws, a tiny tail curled around its feet. The price didn't make him sick, either. He pulled his hand out of his warm pocket and reached for the chain. As he lifted it to his face, it spun slightly and its eyes seemed to flash green.

"How pretty, Kiba-kun! Are you going to buy it?" A soft, excited voice asked from his right.

A bright, hot flush crept over his face as he spun around. Hinata stood there, a glowing smile on her face. Over her ears and black hair she wore a lavendar woolen hat and thick, blue mittens covered her hands. She wore her normal lavender and white jacket, but it looked puffier than usual, meaning she probably had some kind of sweater on underneath. A thick, blue-and-white scarf completed her Eskimo look. A pretty flush from the cold was spread over her cheeks and brightened the end of her nose.

"Uh-uh, ano…yeah…I am…"

"For who? It doesn't seem to be something you'd wear." She giggled cutely with her head tilted to the side. The flush became hotter.

"Uh…my…sister…I wanted something nice for Christmas."

A flicker of something- maybe…disappointment?- shone in Hinata's eyes, but she smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll love it. I think it's beautiful."

_ Thank god. _

"Are you going to give me money for it, then, you slow idiot?" snapped an angry old voice from underneath the huddle of coats. Kiba growled and gritted his teeth, fangs glinting.

"Damn, old man." Kiba turned and rummaged through his pockets for his wallet. As he pulled out the right number of bills, Hinata glanced over the other baubles.

"Oh, this one is so pretty." She picked up the opal and silver wolf that Akamaru had spotted earlier. "It reminds me of you, Kiba-kun." She smiled up at his shocked grin and blush. "I think I'll buy for myself. A little treat for becoming Jonin."

"You're Jonin? When? Why didn't you say so a long time ago? We need to celebrate!" he cried, forgetting her earlier words.

"I just found out this morning, Kiba-kun!" Hinata laughed. She paid for the necklace and then held it out to Kiba. "Could you help me? I have mittens on." Her face was rather redder than before, though, belying her nonchalant words. Kiba took it and she lifted her hair off the back of her neck. Kiba circled the chain around her throat, making the ends meet right over her scarf.

"Sorry, my hands are a little numb," he muttered as his fingers slipped over the little clasp.

" **See, I told y a we shoulda picked that one. Now, ask her out to eat so we can warm up! I'm freezing my cute doggy tail off over here!**"

"I was getting to that!" Kiba snapped just as he managed to clasp the chain.

"Oh, what did Akamaru say?" she asked turning around. She touched the opal pendant softly with her wooly, blue hand.

"Well, we wanna take you out to eat to celebrate your new Jonin promotion. Whaddya say? Want something hot? It's on me."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She looked like she really meant it, too. She bit her lip and wrung her hands together. "I told Naruto-kun and Gaara-sama I'd eat with them. They were there when Hokage-sama told me the news! I'll ask then to postpone it, I'm sure they won't mind…" Her pale eyes darted around the crowd as her agitation increased. Kiba barely suppressed the bubble of jealousy.

"N-no problem, Hinata-chan. We'll just meet up tomorrow for lunch to make it up, okay? You already made plans with Naruto an- oi! When did you start called him Gaara instead of Kazekage-sama?"

"Well, I've been meeting up with them both so often, Gaara-sama asked me not to call him that anymore. Naruto-kun and him are very close friends, you know? I couldn't help but become his friend, too, with Naruto-kun forcing us to be around each other constantly." She giggled behind her mitten.

"Right. Well, I better get home then. Me 'n Akamaru are kinda freezing." He hated the way that came out. And the way her eyes saddened with pain.

"I'm so sorry. You don't even have gloves on! I should've noticed!" She bit her lip again. She then smiled and tucked her necklace under the scarf. With quick motions, she unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and stepped up to him. Her frosty breath wavered in the inches between them. "Merry Christmas, Kiba-kun!" She wrapped the scarf around him while he stared with wide, dumbfounded eyes.

"Wha?"

"I knitted it myself! It'll keep you warm, I promise." She turned her gaze to Akamaru, who barked excitedly. "I don't have a scarf for you, but how about a kiss?" His tail wagged furiously. She kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas, Akamaru."

"It ain't Christmas yet! And I can't take this from you! It's yours! I'm the idiot who came out in the cold under-dressed."

"IIE!" She shook her head fiercely and hugged Akamaru tighter. "Please! It's my gift to you!" Her pale eyes pleaded with his as she met his gaze. The tears in the corner of her eyes convinced him and he sighed.

"All right. Don't choke Akarmaru to death, Hinata-chan!"

"I'm not choking him, am I?" She laughed when his cold nose snuffled at her face. "I better go. Naruto-kun and Gaara-sama are waiting for me. Gaara-sama is leaving tonight, so I can't let them wait too long. See you tomorrow, for lunch!" She bounced onto her heels and began to jog away.

"Yeah! Hey, let's meet here!" he called. She waved and smiled in answer, continuing her fast pace.

Kiba watched her long, blue-black hair swing as she jogged out of sight. He sighed and clutched the necklace in his pocket. _When she a ccepts this gift…I'll tell her. I…I _might _h ave a chance. _He sighed again thinking of her current destination. He turned towards home and Akamaru's dinner.

.  


Hinata jogged through town, a smile gracing her face. The wolf necklace bounced off her chest as she jogged and it reminded her of his smile and his blush. She almost skipped and sang for joy. She stopped on her toes just outside Ichiraku and spun in a circle. Gaara and Naruto watched her with confused expressions.

"Lemme guess, Kiba- _kun_ ?" N aruto teased. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I just ran into him! We're going to lunch tomorrow. He found out I became a Jonin and wanted to treat me to dinner, but I had to turn him down."

"WHAT? Why? For  _us_ ?" N aruto gaped.

"You shouldn't let your love life crumble because of Naruto for a second time, Hinata-san."

"OI! I didn't mean to the first time! She never told me she liked me!"

"Exactly. You keep making mistakes like that, you'll never  _ have _ a love life, Hinata-san," Gaara warned gently.   


"I-I know…" Hinata sighed and touched the pendant. "At least I see him all the time and I don't faint every time he gets too close."

"A definite improvement," Naruto agreed clapping her back. "Now, let's eat some ramen. You already picked us, so you might as well enjoy it."

"You're the only one here you truly _enjoys_ r amen. Hinata-san and I _toler ate_ it because it is, indeed, very well-made ramen," Gaara retorted, bowing towards the ramen stand owner smoothly.  


_ Very nice save,  _ Hinata thought with a smile as the offended ramen stand owner quickly smoothed his 'ruffles'.  _ He must have lots of practice with diplomacy being the Kazekage.  _

"So, miso ramen, Hinata-san?"

"Iie. I'll have shrimp tonight."

"Sounds good. Me, too," Gaara told the cook.

"It sounds like you two are dating each other." Naruto pouted. Hinata giggled and Gaara shrugged as he settled in between Naruto and Hinata. "Jerk. Fine, I'll have the beef bowl. The biggest. 'Cause _K azekage-sama_ is buying."

"Very nice retaliation. Too bad I never bring money with me."

"Damn," Naruto muttered. He pulled out his frog purse.

"It's all right. I'll pay for Gaara-sama and myself. I just got a promotion, ne?"

"BUT! What! No way!" The argument went on from there.

.  


Kiba was sprawled over the couch in the corner. Hinata was standing on the other side of the room, talking rather freely with Sakura and Ino. A large pile of presents was building on the table behind her. _His_ gift w asn't there. It was still living in his pocket and wrapped around his fingers. It was a special surprise. There was no way anybody, not even _N aruto-kun_, could beat him in this. He already knew what she felt about his gift and the surprise when she found out it was for her all along would make it all the better. He grinned to himself as he imagined her happy, flushing smile directed at _him_.

 _It'll be the perfect opening to tell her my feelings. She'll h ave the…most _shocking _birthd ay ever_.

"OI! THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" Naruto's loud voice erupted from the hallway. Kiba rolled his eyes. The door slid open with a bang and Naruto stood there with his gift in his arms.

His living, breathing gift. That squirmed and hid under his elbow. That had a long tail, long whiskers, and-

IT WAS A DAMN CAT! IT WAS A KITTEN! FOR PETE'S SAKE, HE HAD BOUGHT HER A FUCKING CAT!

Kiba stared with wide eyes and the room fell silent.

"Hey, what's with the look, Hinata? You think this kitty is for me? She's all yours. Promise! I already asked your pops."

"H-H-H-Honto!" Her voice squeaked. She was already reaching for it.

"YEAH! Her whole litter is going to be put down because they're strays, but I saved her for you."

Sad, pale eyes met his blue ones. "The other kittens are going to die?" Naruto looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but I couldn't give you six kittens, Hinata. At least you saved her." Naruto grinned as he lifted up the tiny cat's rump. "You still want her?" She nodded vigorously.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun! I've always wanted a kitty!" Hinata gently lifted the frightened kitten out of his arms and their eyes met.

The kitten's tiny pink tongue reached out and licked her nose.

The whole room (well, the girls) rushed forwards with excited-if muted- squeals.

Kiba ground his teeth angrily as his courage plummeted to somewhere near his toes.  _ I'll never be good enough…I'll…never be able to tell her…she'll never choose me over him…  _ He wished for Akamaru with a sudden ache. He stood up on his feet and walked towards the door. A hand grasped his sleeve and he turned. Hinata's lavender eyes looked up into his sadly.

"Are you already leaving?"

"Uh…yeah…" His eyes fell to the kitten and the silver chain burned against his fingers in his pocket. "I'm sorry I forgot a gift for you…" He glanced away and blushed.

"It's all right." He looked back to her gaze saw a genuinely happy smile on her lips. "As long as you came, that's all I wanted." They both blushed and looked away.

"I gotta go…" Kiba whispered. He was gone before she could open her mouth.

"Hinata…?" Hinata turned to see Shino's dark glasses in front of her.

"Hai?" She rubbed at her eyes with one arm and then smiled reassuringly down at her new kitten.

"You should go after him. He has been meaning to tell you something…rather important to him."

"Oh…" She glanced back to the door. She clearly wished to go.

"Hinata! Get over here and keep your guests in control!" Neji shouted from across the room. Tenten had set up a karaoke set and Naruto and Sakura were fighting viciously over the mike.

"I can't. I have an obligation." She smiled. "Plus, I can't just leave my party. If you see him later tonight, please tell him I  _ want _ to speak with him."

"All right."

"You'll be staying longer right? Karaoke's fun." Shino just stared at her through his glasses. She giggled. "See you another time, then, Shino-kun."

"Yes, some other time, Hinata," he agreed. He patted her head. "I did not get you a gift, either, but I've never been good with that stuff." She just smiled.

"I know. Good night."

.

Kiba banged through the door of the veterinary office, a dark scowl on his face.

"What's eating you?" Hana teased. "And why are you here? Akamaru's doing fine, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I wanna know about the cats."

"…"

"…"

"Excuse me, _wh at_?"

"Small rodents with long tails! You got a bunch of stray cats you're putting down, are they dead yet?"

"They're still alive. Why?"

"I'll take them."

"Cats? Five, barely two-month-old,  _kittens_ . You h ate cats," Hana pointed out, aghast and bewildered.  


"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN ANIMALS!" Kiba snapped. He glared at her and then looked away. His fingers were curled into tight fists and he was shaking slightly. Hana could almost swear she saw tears.

"Er…okay. They're over here."

.  


Hinata watched her breath puff out frost. Her Byakugan-activated eyes swept over the buildings, searching for a single – or double- flame of familiar chakra. She smiled as she found it. She quickened her pace and his flare of chakra brightened. Her lips began to form his name as her eyes relaxed.

"Hinata!" She turned to see Naruto running towards her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Konnichi wa!" She grinned. Naruto grinned back.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm…looking for…uh… you know…" She tried to twiddle with her fingers- but her mittens got in the way- and her cold-pinked cheeks flushed more. She flushed brighter at his cheeky smirk.

"I know exactly what you're looking for, or should I say  _who_ ?" N aruto teased nudging her shoulder.

"Naruto-kun! Please!" she cried. Naruto laughed and attempted to ruffle her hair and only succeeded in making her hat fall over one eye and ear. They both laughed and Naruto reached over to fix it.

Kiba stomped in the opposite direction, silently seething. He had caught her scent and turned when he heard Naruto call her name. He was then forced to watch their cute, lovey-dovey scene like an idiot because he couldn't turn away.

" **Hey, Kib a, you're going the wrong way! Hinata's that way! C'mon! I wanna see Hinata!**" Akamaru whined.

"Forget it. She's with Naruto- _kun_. We shouldn't _interrupt_ ," Kiba growled. His half-frozen nose twitched.

"Kiba-kun! Where are you going!" He spun around to see a gasping Hinata. "I was looking for you!"

"Really? Weren't you with  _ Naruto-kun _ ?" Kiba asked as his anger leaked into his voice.

"Eh? Hai, I was. But…I just ran into him. We talked about Kyuubi."

" _Who_?" She w as too busy staring at her feet to notice his expression.

"My kitty, that's what I named her. In honour of Naruto-kun." Kiba frowned darkly and 'tch'ed.

"I've got to go."

"D-demo… I was looking for  _you_ !" she cried flushing. He blinked a t her. "I-I wanted to-to…" She pressed her mittens together. "A-Are you busy?" she blurted out and pressed her mittens against her flaming cheeks.

"Eh?" His own face was getting hot.  _ She's so damn cute… _

"I…I wanted to…um…invite you to dinner…at…my…house. I'm…cooking…something…I've never…never made before. Would…would you like…to-to try it?"

Kiba stared at her with wide eyes. Apparently his astonished silence seemed like a rejection and her shoulders slumped, her face falling.

"I-I understand," she whispered. She turned, but stopped when his hand grasped hers.

"I-I… want to. Come eat with you, I mean." He stared down at the pavement, hoping she wouldn't see the flush boiling his skin.

"OH! I'm so glad! This will make up for not being a good hostess to you at my party. I really missed you being there!" she exclaimed happily. He glanced over at her joyfully smiling face.

"It's no problem. I…I love your cooking." He muttered letting his hand fall away.

"I'm glad, really! See you tonight, ne?" Her lips brushed his cheek. His wide eyes watched as she ran through the street, her hair waving behind her. His fingers touched his cheeked and one side of his mouth moved up into a grin.

"Wow…"

.

"You need to stay here, Akamaru. You weren't allowed at the party and you won't be allowed in their dining room."

" **No f air! I want to eat Hinata's food! C'mon, use the Jujin Bushin so I can come too!**"

"No way! That's for battles, Akamaru! Not so you can eat dinner with me. You don't know how to use your hands properly anyway."

" **You just w ant Hinata all to yourself. Bastard.**" Akamaru walked away with his nose in the air.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Kiba shouted after him.

"Like you should talk," Hana murmured as she walked into the hallway from the stairway. She glanced over at her brother standing by the front door and paused. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Eh? What? It looks bad?" Kiba stared down at himself. He was wearing loose, black slacks and a clean long-sleeved blue shirt. Over it, he had hung a large black sweater and his blue-and-white scarf from Hinata. Even his hair looked slightly combed.

"You look dressed up! You usually just wear the same thing every day!"

"Well, it's cold outside… And…I'm going to the Hyuuga's so I shouldn't look…uh…dirty…" Kiba blushed and reached for a large gray jacket a lot like his old one from his Genin years.

"Hyuuga's…? Oh!" Hana's eyes narrowed as her lips formed a smirk. "You're going on a date with Hinata-chan."

"EH! NO, NO! She's just making dinner and she wanted me to try it! She's never made it before! Stop looking at me like that!" Kiba shouted embarrassedly.

"She made you dinner? This is much more serious than I thought."

"AH, SHUT UP!" The front door slammed behind him. Hana chuckled to herself.

Kiba trudged through the snow, hoping he wasn't too early. It was almost five thirty…maybe that was too early for dinner. He had run into her just two hours ago, surely that was enough time to cook dinner, right? He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.  _ I probably look stupid. I should've just worn what I usually do.  _

He gulped as his eyes traveled up the tall walls of the Hyuuga compound. He pushed open the gate and walked up the pathway to the front door. Just as his fist was coming down to knock, the door flew open. He blinked down at the thirteen-year-old girl glaring up at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm here for Hinata. It's none of your business, Hanabi," Kiba retorted. Daggers flashed between them.

"She's not here, dog-boy. So beat it."

"Huh? She's not?" His anger disappeared with confusion. He frowned again. "Oh, yeah, right. Real funny, kid, but I'm not buying it. Where's Hinata?"

"She's being serious, Hinata-sama isn't here," Neji replied as he stepped up behind Hanabi. "She hasn't been home since she left this afternoon to go shopping." He frowned as well. "I'm getting rather worried. She was really looking forward to dinner…"

"You guys haven't went out to look for her yet?"

"It's only been two hours. I think I'll go myself, however. I believe dinner is canceled unless she calls and tells you otherwise. Just go home and wait for the phone call, Kiba."

"Yeah, whatever. If I don't get a phone call by nine I'll look for her myself."

"Understood. Have a good evening." Hanabi stuck out her tongue and Kiba returned the gesture.

At about seven that night, the phone finally rang. Kiba pounced on it.

"Moshi moshi!" He said quickly.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, K-Kiba-kun! I really wanted to have dinner with you, but something came up. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Hey, it's no big deal." Kiba managed to bite out. He slumped back onto the couch and barely contained a sigh. "Your food will taste just as good tomorrow as it would have tasted tonight," he joked, though his voice was rather flat. He clenched his hand into a fist. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I-Iie! It-It's nothing! I'll call you tomorrow! Um…Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…ano…haveagoodnight," she whispered hurriedly. Kiba smiled softly.

"You, too, Hina-chan." The line went dead.

.  


"I hope she's doing all right today. She was stuttering really bad last night." Kiba mumbled pushing his eggs around his plate.

"I'm sure she's fine," Hana replied. She took a big bite of egg and reached for sausage.

"Yeah…I know. I wonder what happened. She was real excited about dinner, even Neji said so."

"Maybe a friend got sick and she went to make sure they were okay."

"Maybe it was Naruto…" he growled. He stabbed his eggs viciously.

"Are you going to eat those eggs or smash them into egg butter?" Tsume asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shove it, ma."

"If you're so worried about her and Naruto, why don't you just ask?"

"I can't ask her that!" Kiba yelped almost falling out of his chair.

" **Why not? Th at's a good idea, Kiba**"

"I just _c an't_. What if there _isn't_ a nything between them, she might ask awkward questions!"

"Then, ask Naruto. You two  _ are _ friends…when he's nowhere near Hinata-chan, anyway." Tsume chuckled at her words while Kiba sent her a black glare.

"Fine. I can do that. See ya, guys." He and Akamaru rose quickly.

"You haven't finished eating, Kiba!"

"I'm done!" The front door slammed again.

Kiba jogged through the still-sleepy streets of Konoha. Akamaru was close on his heels as he aimed for the small apartment not too far from his house. He leapt up the stairs, laughing as Akmaru struggled up the stairs behind him. He counted the doors silently and stopped at the tenth one. He banged his fist loudly.

"Oi! Don't break my door!" shouted Naruto's voice from inside.

"You should open it faster, then, loser," Kiba taunted as the door flung open.

"Eat your own face, Kiba," Naruto snapped. Kiba noticed with a frown the red around Naruto's eyes.

"What happened? Have a rough night?" Kiba asked, truly concerned. Naruto's eyes saddened.

"Yeah, a little." He shook his head roughly. "I would invite you inside, but I've got company over. I don't want to wake her up. She was up late with me last night."

"Really? Something you're not telling me, Naruto?" Kiba teased trying to look around the door.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Naruto protested loudly and waving his hands around in front of him.

"Mm? What's going on?" mumbled a sleepy voice from inside.

Kiba froze with a grin still on his face. Both Akamaru and Kiba sniffed at the same time.

"Naruto-kun? Did I just hear Kiba-kun?"

Naruto's blue eyes stared into Kiba's black ones as movement sounded from the other side. Akamaru growled, his hackles rising.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?"

Kiba drew back his fist and sent Naruto flying back into his apartment.

"DAMN IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, NARUTO!" Kiba roared jumping into the room after him. Hinata watched with wide eyes, standing next to the bed wearing Naruto's clothes.

"What's going on! Kiba-kun? Akamaru? What are you doing here?"

"Kiba! Calm down! It's not what you think!"

"My ass, it's not! I'm going to fucking beat you into the ground." Naruto just barely dodged another punch. His eye was already swelling.

"He's means it, Kiba-kun! There's nothing going on!" Hinata cried rushing forward. Her arms wrapped around Kiba's waist from the back and hugged him tightly. "Don't pick a fight with Naruto-kun! He'll beat you up again, Kiba-kun! Please!"

At her words, Kiba froze mid-punch. Akamaru stood next to him, still ready to fight though he had stayed clear so Kiba could get in some satisfying hits. He looked up at Kiba and calmed seeing the look on his master's face. A face of defeat and pain.

"You're right. I lost. I lost a long time ago." He laughed hollowly. "Here I am making a fool of myself for someone who doesn't even need it. Let go, Hinata."

"Kiba-kun, wait."

"LET ME THE HELL GO!" She jumped away and pressed her hands to her chest. His hands were still curled into fists, though he was shaking slightly. "I'm going to go home," He announced flatly. The other two watched him walk away with Akamaru on his heels.

"Kiba-kun, please! Let me explain!" Hinata burst out when Kiba grasped the door handle.

"I don't wanna hear it." The door slammed. Hinata's hands tightened around her wolf pendant.

.  


Hinata waited anxiously outside her family compound. Her bare hands were wrapped around her chilled silver pendant as she watched the road. She had called his house earlier and begged his sister to try and coerce him to come to dinner. She  _ had _ to tell him the truth. This morning he was upset and confused because of the situation, but by now he  _ had _ to be calm enough to listen.

"Please, Kiba-kun! Please, you've got it all wrong." She chewed on her bottom lip, bravely trying not to cry. Her fingers convulsed around the pendant as his form appeared in front of the gate. She ran forward, opening her mouth, but he cut her off.

"Here. It's yours."

Her lavender eyes widened as they fell on the scarf he held out to her.

"No, it's yours. It's your gift from me."

"I don't need it. My mom got me one for Christmas," He lied shortly.

"I didn't lend it to you, Kiba-kun! It's a gift! Please! Please, don't be so angry! You've misunderstood what happened this morning! Let me explain."

"Just take the damn scarf and leave me alone!" Hinata flinched away from his anger.

"NO! Not until you listen to me!" she yelled back.

They stared at each other. He growled and threw the scarf on the ground.

"I don't want to listen to you right now! And I don't want anything of yours, either! Go give it Naruto if you don't want it!" Kiba shouted. He turned and ran off.

"K-Kiba! Kiba-kun!" She screamed after him, angry and confused. "Why are you so angry! Why can't you just listen to me!" She cried out. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and her tears flooded out of her. "I'm not in love with him, Kiba-kun!"  _ I'm in love with you! Why won't you just listen to me? I shouldn't have waited, I should've told him sooner. Then, he would have understood, then, he wouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Now, it's too late, he hates me. And I don't even know why. Why'd he get so angry?  _

Hinata picked up the scarf and pressed the cold wool to her face. The faint smell of dog and forest came to her nose.

"No, it won't happen again. I'll _m ake_ him listen to me. I _m ake_ him listen to everything I have to say, even my feelings," she whispered fiercely. "I'm not some weak twelve-year-old." She wrapped the scarf in a bundle and ran after him.

Kiba stomped into the hallway a few moments later, rubbing at his face and muttering angrily.

"Kiba! What happened? Akamaru told us about what happened at Naruto's! Did Hinata explain?"

"I don't really care about her explanation, Hana. She's with Naruto, whatever. It's none of my damn business," Kiba snapped. "And it's none of yours, either."

" **Kib a, didn't you even listen to her?**"

"I didn't want to, okay? I didn't want her to tell me she and Naruto were together and I shouldn't have been so damn angry! I just didn't want to hear it! Just shut up, Akamaru!"

" **No! Wh at did you do? Did you make her cry or something? What happened?**"

"SHUT UP!" Kiba shouted. His fist swung out and Akamaru let out a small yelp as he skidded over the wooden floorboards.

"You little snot." Tsume rushed forward and raised a kunai. "What have I told you about your responsibilities to your companion? How dare you strike Akamaru out of anger, you stupid little shit."

"Get the fuck off me, Ma!" Kiba shouted back. "Can't you just leave me the fuck ALONE?" Tsume's grip on his shirt loosened as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Kiba…" She felt herself being pushed away and she looked downwards. Akamaru was pushing her away from Kiba and whining softly.

"Th-thanks, Akamaru," Kiba whispered as his face fell, hiding behind his bangs. "I'm sorry." He raced down the hall. Akamaru paused, but raced after him.

Kiba threw himself on his bed and gripped the sheets tightly with his hands. Behind him, Akamaru slammed the door shut and settled on his haunches to wait it out.  _ No, crying! You're an eighteen-year-old shinobi for Kagesakes! Why cry over a damn girl, eh? Get yourself together!  _

"Mew, mew!" Kiba glanced up to see four small kittens all around him on his bed and meowing plaintively. One jumped onto his back and another butted against his face.

"AGH! GEROFF! YOU BIG RATS!" Kiba jumped up onto his feet and glared at the cats around him. "Leave off! Go on, scat! AGH! Get off my back, damn it!" Kiba bent over and reached over his shoulder grabbing wildly for the kitten clinging to his shirt.

"Kiba?"

"GO AWAY, HANA! DAMN IT! YOU DAMN CATS!"

"Kiba, someone's here to see you!" Hana shouted over his loud curses.

"LEAVE OFF, HANA! AKAMARU, HELP!" Kiba cried as two kittens braced themselves on his legs and mewed up at him. Akamaru grabbed for one as Hana knocked again.

"Kiba, please, it's very important."

"Look, I don't feel like it! I'm pissed off and about ready to murder small fluffy animals! Go away, and my visitor, too!" He finally managed to get the kitten off his back and brought it around to his face. It was small white and orange with big yellow eyes. "I hate you." The cat licked his nose. "Damn…" He sighed and flopped onto his bed and set the kitten in his lap. He absently stroked the soft fur as he stared at the dark orange stripes on its back. The door opened. "Go  _ away _ , Hana."

"I'm not Hana."

He glanced up into unforgettable white eyes.

"Hinata…" He looked away. "I told you to go away, too."

"Why…why do you have so many cats?" she whispered, wringing the scarf in her hands.

"None of your business, why are you here, damn it?" he snapped harshly. She flinched.

"B-Because…I'm not going to let you walk away from me!" she blurted out. "I made that mistake once and I won't do it again! Not with you! You've meant so much to me these past years, I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost you!"

"You're not losing me. Besides, you've got Naruto, don't you?" he spat scratching under the cat's chin. The purring reaching his ears was calming, keeping him from losing control when he just wanted to walk over to her and kidnap her, carry her far away where Naruto and Hiashi and _everybody_ didn't exist. _How stupid._

"YOU BAKA!" Hinata yelled. Kiba looked up to her with wide eyes. They widened seeing her tears course down her cheeks. "I'm in love with  _you_ ! There's nothing between N aruto-kun and me! I've been in love with you for over a year now, Kiba-kun!"

"What?"

She rushed forward and slapped him across the face. The scarf slammed onto the bed and she glared at him through her tears.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? DOESN'T WHAT I HAVE TO SAY MEAN ANYTHING? I thought I loved you! But if you can't even  _trust_ me, m aybe there's nothing there to hope for." She sobbed brokenly. "I don't want to be rejected again…" she whispered. She spun around and ran towards the door.

"Wh-what? Ch-chotto matte!"

He jumped off the bed, ignoring the yowl from the kitten, and leapt after her. She threw open the door and got halfway outside before she was pulled back into the room. The door slammed shut behind her and she was pressed up against it, staring dazedly into Kiba's black eyes.

"Don't just yell at me and leave!"

"You did it to me!" Hinata choked out. Kiba flushed.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry, Hinata! I just thought…I thought…" His forehead fell against hers and she gasped again. She blinked rapidly and stared at his tattooed face, so dear and familiar, and so close to her own. "I wanted to tell you first."

"Tell…me what?" she whispered, her heart throbbing in her chest. His eyes opened and met hers and her heart leapt at the look in them. "K-Kiba-kun?"

She gasped slightly and glanced down to where his hands wrapped around her upper arms. Her eyes darted back to him. He pulled her away from the door and wheeled her around to the bed. He set her down and turned towards his bureau.

"I lied. About your birthday present, I mean." He pulled open the top drawer. "AGH! DAMN CATS!" He yelped as the remaining and fifth kitten popped out of the top of the drawer and yawned. "Get out of my underwear drawer! How the hell did you get  _in_ there?" he muttered lifting it up by the scruff of its neck a nd tossing to it the ground. The kitten glared up at him, sat down where it had been thrown and began to wash itself daintily. Hinata smiled as Kiba began to rummage through the drawer.

"Why _do_ you h ave so many cats? You hate cats."

"I…um…" Hinata's blinked when she saw the flush creep over his ears. "You…you were…sad…when you found out they were going to die. I…I asked Hana to give 'em to me instead."

"You…You saved them? For me?" she breathed in surprise.

"Y-yeah… Anyway! Here! It's for you!" He spun on one heel and thrust his arm forward. "Happy birthday."

Her eyes widened seeing the pendant swing in front of her. The light flashed off the silver of the cat and she saw a gleam of green from its eyes.

"I…I thought it was…for Hana…"

"I told you, I lied. It was going to be part one of a big surprise for your birthday. Go on, take it. I know you like it," Kiba urged. She reached forward and let the chain fall into her palm.

"K-Kiba-kun…"

"Do you want to hear the part two?" Kiba asked. She looked up into his serious face and swallowed. "I don't really…deserve the chance…but…I think I should try anyway." She nodded slowly.

His hands fell on her shoulders and he leaned down to meet her gaze straight-on. A blush rose on her cheeks.

"I…I'm in love with you, Hinata."

"Wha…" She stopped as his lips connected with hers.

The chain and pendant fell from numb fingers onto the wood floor.

His lips were hard and bruising against her own. His fingers were digging into her shoulders. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as he pressed harder, biting her bottom lip, begging for a response. It should've been pain, fear, disgust, anything but warmth that flowed through her. But warmth it was; a throbbing ache that filled her from head to toe as he kissed her roughly, desperately. His mouth moved away when her lips didn't respond, and this time it was she who desperately searched for his mouth, her arms that wrapped around his neck and pulled him down towards her.

His hands slid down her arms to her sides and wrapped around her tightly. She arched against his torso and moved her mouth with his, hesitant, unsure, but willing to learn as she went. His tongue slid between her lips and she opened her mouth just slightly. He slanted his mouth over hers and thrust his tongue inside, forcing her tongue to move with his and her mouth to open wider. A small noise escaped her mouth into his as he pushed her back onto the bed. He pulled away panting as hard as Hinata, with eyes just as fuzzy.

"H-Hinata…?"

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make a noise," Hinata murmured with a slowly flushing face.

"Oh…" They both stared at each other and began to sweat. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes. I do. Do you know what it is?"

"Uh…yeah…actually." They both looked over his shoulder.

Six pairs of eyes stared innocently back.

"OUT! Out, now!" Kiba yelled hopping off the bed with a bright red face.

" **But I w as enjoying myself, Kiba. I've never seen humans mate before,**" Akamaru complained with a doggy grin. The five kittens cried out in chorus, as if agreeing. Kiba gritted his teeth.

"GET THE HELL OUT, PERVERTS!" He herded them towards the door and pushed them out. "And stay out 'til I open the door again!"

" **C'mon, Kib a, who am I going to-YOW!**" Akamaru yelped in pain as the door slammed on his nose. " **He keeps be ating me…**" H=he whined to the kittens piled on his back. One licked his ear sympathetically. He trotted to the front of the house where Hana or Tsume would let him outside.

"Wh-what did he say?" Hinata asked as Kiba locked the door for good measure.

He flushed brighter. "Nothing," he muttered. His eyes locked with hers. She was sitting on his bed with her fist clasped over her heart and her lips red and bruised from his mouth. Her normally silky, straight hair was in disarray from the mattress he had pressed her against. He couldn't wait to do it again.

As he walked quickly back to the bed, his eye caught something and he bent down. He held up the pendant towards her, clearing his throat before speaking.  


"You dropped this. You want me to put it on?"

"Oh…I already have one on…" she murmured. She drew her wolf pendent out from under her shirt. "I wear it everyday because it…"

"Reminds you of me. I remember." He dragged a hand through his hair. "I guess I'm kinda stupid."

"A little." Hinata giggled. She flushed as he leaned over her and wrapped the cat necklace around her throat. "Ano…what  _did_ A kamaru say, anyway?" she repeated.

"Nothing important," Kiba muttered again and managed to clasp the necklace easier this time. "Good. Now, you have both. Whaddya think?"

She touched the pendants lying side-by-side on her breasts. "I'll never take them off."

"Good. Because the rest comes off."

"WHAT?" He pounced on her and kissed her hard. "MERPH!" His hands dragged her shirt up and trailed over her ribs. "ERP! K-Kiba!" she cried pulling her lips away. "That tickles!"

"It does?" His wicked smirk grew over his face.

"N-no, please, don't!" She shrieked with laughter as his fingers traced patterns and ran over her skin. Tears formed and ran down her cheeks to her ears. "ST-TOP!" she begged.

"What do you say?"

"P-P-P-"

"What? What is it?"

"P-Please! Please!" she screamed.

"Please what?"

"K-Kiba!"

"You're wasting time!" Hinata laughed and grabbed at his hands, twisting underneath him.

"N-No fair! You took me by surprise!"

"I'm a shinobi, it's what I do, Hinata." Kiba chuckled.

"I'm going to wet myself!"

"Hey, no peeing on my bed!"

The tickles stopped and she panted beneath him, gripping his wrists tightly. "What did Akamaru say?" 

Kiba sighed. "Do you really have to know?"

"Hai."

"He said…ugh." He rolled his eyes. "Damn, he said 'he'd never seen humans mate before.' He wanted to watch."

"Nani?" Hinata flushed and began to laugh. "Mate? Is that what we're doing?"

"Well…I was actually planning on it." She met his gaze and swallowed. "Unless you don't want to! I mean, I'll just stop!" He actually reared back up on his knees with his hands in the air.

"N-No…I mean…" She scooted back and sat up to meet his eyes again. "I…don't mind. I…want to…too. Ano…I'm new at this…"

"Thank god." Kiba sighed.

"What?"

"I mean, that you're new at it. What  _were_ you doing a t Naruto's?"

"He…He and Gaara-sama are… _lovers_ a nd had just had a fight. I was there to comfort him. You can't tell anyone!"

"Uh…no problem…" _N aruto's gay?_

"Ano…should I take this off?" Hianta asked plucking at her shirt.

"EH? Chotto matte!"

"It needs to come off, right?" She tugged it up and Kiba watched as she threw it aside. She wrapped her arms around her bra shyly. "Um…what next?"

"Geez. You really mean it…"

"Didn't you?" She squeaked. "Oh, god! How embarrassing!" She reached for the shirt about halfway across the room. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Wait, just wait a minute. I'm serious about this. I'm just…a little surprised, let me catch up." Kiba laughed. Hinata buried her face in Kiba's chest.

"This is so embarrassing! I'm going to ruin everything!" His hand cupped the back of her head and she leaned back. His lips pressed against hers and she closed her eyes.

They slid back down to the bed with her hair fanning over the pillow. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She nodded and reached up to trace the red fangs on his face. His shirt shortly joined hers on the ground. His teeth sank gently into the soft skin of her neck, making a quiet mewling noise fall from Hinata's mouth. His mouth drew in her flesh and his hands ran lightly over her skin. She shuddered as his fingers rubbed against her nipples beneath the thick cotton of her bra. His mouth ran down her skin and began to suck at the globe of her breast over the bra. She arched up and his arms wrapped around her back. Her bra loosened and he pulled it off. His teeth ran over her peaked nipple and bit softly.

She whimpered and tangled her fingers in his thick hair, pressing herself into his mouth. His hands ran down her stomach, muscles rippling beneath his touch. His mouth moved away from one breast and trailed kisses to the other, biting and sucking harder this time, causing her to gasp and grip his hair tightly. His fingers slipped just under the waist band of her pants and dragged along her hip bone.

Her hips bucked and his hand reached down to undo the fastening of her pants. He released her breast and leveled his gaze with hers. He watched as her eyes widened when his fingers slipped inside her panties and touched her where she'd never been touched. His roughened fingertip circled over the tiny bundle of nerves hidden there and a low moan escaped. Her hips bucked again as his movements quickened. His fingers lid past to her opening and pushed inside. Her body bowed and thrust towards the new sensation.

"K-Kiba…what?"

"It's okay, promise," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded vaguely as a second finger joined the first and thrust faster into her. Her quiet noises grew louder and louder as he continued to plunge inside. His fingers pulled away and she whimpered slightly, moving her hips upward in response. His hands pulled her pants off and threw them onto the floor and his lips pressed against hers, his tongue dancing with hers, slipping and sliding until her mind was dizzy. She felt his hands fumble with his pants and she reached down to help. They both gasped when her hands brushed over the bulge in his pants.

"What was…"

"Don't do that…"

"Do what?"

"Touch me right there!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, it would be, if I wanted to get off before we finished," Kiba gritted past clenched teeth. Hinata gazed up at him and blinked slowly, innocently curious.  


"What does that mean?"

Kibda mentally facepalmed. "Never mind, just let me, there, unbuttoned."

"Oh my god, where does that go again!" Hinata exclaimed, her pale eyes wide in shock, and still that innocent curiosity.  


"Shut up!"

"But Kiba!"

"Look, it'll work, just trust me."

"Ano…" Her doubts were thrust aside when his teeth bit her neck again. She arched again, grabbing the back of his head to increase the pressure.  His fingers thrusted into her again, faster and deeper then before making her cries come out faster, almost too fast to breathe. Her hips were moving with his hand, wild, hurried, whimpering and quivering when he changed his pace and pressed against that sweet, shocking core of her.   


"You ready?" His breath was hot on her ear, voice ragged and hoarse, making her shudder.   


"I think so…" she gasped. She felt his fingers pull out of her again and she moaned both at the loss of his fingers and at that strange quickening in her blood. Then, she felt  _it_ pressed a gainst her opening.

"Don't tense up," he murmured. His mouth and tongue played with her ear and she groaned at the new senses it brought.

"B-but…"

"You're not supposed to think now." She felt it push inside, pull away, and then push deeper. It actually felt…okay… "It'll hurt for a second."

"What?"

She winced as he pushed through the barrier she forgot she had. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she suddenly wanted to push him away and  _out_ . But…he continued to slowly pull a nd push inside and the pain subsided to a completely new sensation. It almost felt like his fingers…but more so. She felt her hips began to move with his and her head fall back. Even her eyes were falling backwards as his thrusts increased in speed. Was that  _her_ mo aning like that? Or was it Kiba? She couldn't tell…or care. Her nails raked over his back and dug into his skin. It was getting deeper, faster…she couldn't keep up. Something was building up inside and it was making her whole body shake.

"Almost…" His voice whispered against her hair. It sounded like he was in pain…

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up higher and thrust once, hard and deep and a cry tore from her throat. This was something new- some different angle and sensation that made her whole body clench and pull him in deeper. The tension inside was breaking. Her back arched and her fingers, now clutching the sheets, dug into the mattress. He slid almost completely out and then slammed back, their hips meeting with a soft thud. It hurt, but oh the glory of it _just there_. Their bodies stilled, a rched and shaking. She heard a low groan and her own fading, wordless cry and he fell over her. Her legs fell slack to the bed. She was achy and sweaty and shaky and…she had never felt so…so… _ satisfied _ in her life. His heart was thudding against hers, their skin melded together.

"God…what happened?" Hinata breathed. Kiba chuckled weakly.

"An orgasm…please…give me…a minute…" He panted. His body jerked against hers and her hips automatically responded. "Still…cuming…"

"Oh…is that…bad?" She gasped as he jerked again.

"N-No. Just…shh." She kissed his temple and trailed her fingers down his spine.

"K-Kiba?"

"Meh?"

"Love you…"

"Yeah? Me too…for you…love you, too." His arms tightened around her waist and she felt his lips curve into a smile against her collarbone. "Don't go…home…tonight?"

"No, I won't." She paused, her smile fading to a thoughtful frown. "Ano…are we missing something?"

"Wha?"

"Um…a…ano…a…what's it called…a balloon thing…"

"Balloon? Thing?" He raised himself onto his elbow with massive effort and looked down at her. "Why a balloon? Can't we just cuddle and fall asleep?"

"Hai, of course…just…ah! A condom! What are they for again?"

"…"

"Kiba?"

"AH, SHIT!"


End file.
